Baseball with the Cullens
by Bubblesswimmer
Summary: In the books Bella goes to one exceptional baseball game and that's it. Perhaps she went to others before New Moon, after breaking dawn... Please try my story. I know it doesn't sound original or exciting, but it's fun.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm planning on doing a short series of scenes where the Cullens play baseball. In this one, it's the summer after Twilight, before New Moon. Bella is human.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or there wouldn't be a disclaimer; duh.**

While eating my Breakfast, I heard Charlie watching the morning news in the next room. The reporter was giving an enthusiastic weather report. I could see for myself that it was overcast and raining as usual, but the reporter did mention something interesting, "We have a large storm system working its way through. There will be plenty of thunder and lightning…"

Thunder… baseball. I remembered the last time I had been to a baseball game with the Cullens. It had been highly enjoyable before James showed up. I finished my breakfast quickly and washed my dishes as well as Charlie's. Finally, I went back upstairs.

When I pushed open my bedroom door, Edward was on the bed. Smiling I went over to lie down next to him, silently. After a moment he asked, "What are you thinking about?"

I replied without hesitation, "Baseball."

"Oh. The others might play a game this afternoon, but I don't think that we should join them."

"Oh, come on Edward, what are the chances that another coven will show up this time? Has Alice seen anything?"

"No, but I just don't like the risk."

"Edward, I'll be plenty protected and it would be fun. I know you would enjoy it. I promise I'll stay right by Esme."

"Well, maybe a couple of innings…"

"Thanks, Edward." I kissed him quickly and lightly.

He muttered, "I am so selfish." I laughed at that.

-- -- -- -- --

We were the last ones to arrive at the field. Edward left me grudgingly with Esme where I was going to help ump, although I would probably only see a few of the calls.

Edward, Carlisle, and Alice were in the outfield while Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet were at bat. Alice pitched to Jasper who hit it into left field farther than I could see. Edward took off in a flash and a moment later he reappeared having caught the ball. I cheered him on. He was smiling, clearly enjoying this. It was a good thing we didn't skip.

Soon the three necessary outs were made, but only after Emmet and Rosalie scored a run each.

Jasper pitched to Carlisle first who scored a homerun. Alice managed only a triple, much to my surprise. Now, Edward was up. I cheered for him again. Sure enough he hit a homerun.

We stayed until the end of the game, at which point, Adward wasn't at all disappointed in a close loss.

When I got on his back to leave, I said, "We should come every time there's a storm."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I hope this doesn't look too much like the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own even the corner of this lovely series of books and movies.**

The sky looked normal as I drove my truck toward the Cullens' large house. I had insisted on driving, so Edward was in the passenger seat. I had just finished telling him about the time had spent at Angela's house yesterday. We were silent now, so I insisted, "Now, you tell me about your day. Catch anything big?"

He groaned, but told me, "Emmet did. Biggest bear we've seen in months. But you don't really want to hear about that."

"Clearly you haven't started reading my mind because if you had, you would know I'm interested in every aspect of your life."

He sighed and didn't tell me more because we had just parked in front of his house. Instead, he got out, closed his door, and opened mine for me, at the speed of light. At a slightly slower pace, he pulled me out and brought me inside. As we reached the threshold, I heard the car door slam.

He had just put me down when Alice appeared with Jasper and Esme. She announced, "Ooh, fantastic. Bella, Edward is bringing you to the game."

"Game…?" It took my human brain longer than the vampires' to realize that this was Alice's way of telling everyone that there was going to be a thunderstorm later, so they could play baseball and I could attempt to be the umpire. "Oh, that'll be fun."

-- -- -- --

We all arrived at the field together. So, this time I watched the vampires break into teams. Alice and Edward were captains. Predictably, Alice went first and chose Jasper. Edward picked Emmet. Alice chose Carlisle. Edward took Esme and Rosalie went to stand with Alice.

Edward's team hit first. Emmet hit a homerun. Esme hit a double. Then, Edward got up and hit it very far, but Jasper caught it. I was tempted to say my human eyes had been fooled and thought Jasper dropped it and was lying, but knew I'd be caught and laughed at, so I declared, "Out." However, Esme managed to get home anyway. Emmet made the next out and Esme earned the next run on Edward's successful homerun before her next turn where she got the third out.

They took the field where Edward pitched. This game was even more enjoyable than the last. There was one funny incident where Emmet purposely plowed into Esme, pretending he miraculously hadn't heard her call that she had the ball. Edward and Alice both started have mind battles against each other. And Rosalie hit one ball that was in danger of getting too close to town. She claimed it was a family record.

I personally began envying their fun and wished I was a vampire, so that I could join in, despite my ineptness at sports.


	3. Bella plays ball

**A/N This might be the last or second to last chapter I do. This one takes place after Breaking Dawn. In about May. So Nessie looks like she's primary school age.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight obviously doesn't belong to me.**

Edward, Nessie, and I had just reached the main house when there was a distant flash of lightning followed by a clap of thunder.

Alice bounced over to us, beaming. "The storm is supposed to last all day. Ready for your first game of baseball as a vampire, Bella?"

"Yeah!"

Esme came over. "Too bad we'll be loosing our umpire, but it'll be great to have even teams now."

Edward asked, "What about Nessie?"

Emmet spoke from the couch, "She could ump."

I asked, "Renesme, honey, do you know the rules of baseball?"

She placed a hand on my forehead and showed me a scene in which she was watching baseball on TV with Emmet. I groaned, "Emmet, when did you have her watch sports TV with you? And why couldn't you watch your language a little better?"

"It was a month or two ago and I didn't make her watch; she wanted to. Besides, I didn't say anything too bad. So, I take that as meaning she's going to ump?"

I sighed, "Yes." I turned to Carlisle who had just come down the stairs, "How are we splitting up the teams?"

"We could split the couples up," There was a collective groan, "Or, we could have two couples per team. Edward and Alice will have to be separated of course; it's near impossible to beat them when they're together."

Rosalie spoke up, "I want to be with Bella."

Carlisle smiled, "That settles it then; me and Esme with Jasper and Alice. Edward and Bella with Emmet and Rose."

Jasper said, "Are you sure this will work? The two strongest together?"

Emmet grinned, "We'll switch it up if Bella and I slaughter you too badly."

Alice grinned, "Just you wait."

-- -- -- --

My team was up first, so Emmet was the first to get a homerun. Rosalie hit a triple. Then, Edward insisted that I go before him. I hit the ball, swinging the bat with all my might. I was astounded at how far it went. Emmet had to yell at me to run. As a result, I only made it to first base, but Rosalie made a run.

Edward and Alice had a mind battle that resulted in a double. Emmet got an out next, hitting it right at Jasper. Rose got another triple, very consistent. I made an out, popping the ball up in the air, so that Esme could jump up and catch it easily. Edward got a triple before Emmet got another out.

In the field, Emmet got out Jasper, Edward got Alice and I amazed myself by catching the ball and getting Carlisle out. However, they made four runs.

At the end of the game, we had a narrow loss of twenty-four to twenty-six. Nessie was thrilled with the game, but she was unhappy that her parents hadn't won, so we explained that it was Okay because some or her, Aunt, Uncle, and grandparents had done a fantastic job.

**Review! Next time I'll bring the werewolves in. Should that game be further in the future, so Nessie can play? Or in the summer after Breaking Dawn, so that Bella still has an extra boost from her newborn strength?**

**Review please!**


End file.
